


Some Secrets Are Blue

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: After being unable to drift properly for a week Keith finally confronts Lance about it.He doesn't expect the answer at all.





	Some Secrets Are Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Me? A bitch not knowing how to write a summary? It's more likely than you think.

“What the hell was that back there Lance? Lance!”

Keith just managed to grab Lance by the arm, the other having nearly high tailed it back to his room so he could ignore whatever his partner had to say.

Keith wasn’t going to let him this time.

The halls were fortunately empty around this time of day, all the other rangers and cadets having settled into their rooms for the night. The artificial lights overhead cast deathly shadows across Lance’s face and body, making him look more worn out and tired than he actually was.

It was the third time this week they’d had trouble drifting. Something that shouldn’t be happening unless someone was holding something back.

And for once it wasn’t Keith.

Lance shrugged his wrist away from Keith’s grasp, but made no indication of walking away just yet.

“Just leave it Keith.”

“This is the third time this week we’ve failed the simulator Lance, I’m not going to just leave it.” Keith bit back, clenching his teeth in frustration behind pressed lips, body tense and ready to move at a moment’s notice in case Lance decided to make a break for it. Something he’d done a few times in the past before when Keith was unprepared.

“Its nothing I can’t work out myself so leave it Keith.” There was a hard edge to Lance’s voice near the end of his statement, something Keith had rarely heard in all his time having known Lance. It was like Lance was warning him to just drop it and pretend like nothing was happening.

As if he wasn’t holding something back that could disrupt the neural bond in their jaegar and put them all in danger at any given moment.

As if he was holding back like he couldn’t trust Keith.

And that realization hurt more than Keith would like to admit.

Lance attempted to brush him off again, continuing to walk down the hallway and leave Keith behind. He soon found himself pressed to a wall, wincing when his shoulders hit pressed into the wall uncomfortably, Keith’s hands holding him pressed to it by his biceps.

“No.”

“What?”

“I said, no. You don’t…you don’t get to just brush me off like that, you don’t-not after everything.” Keith’s voice ended in a broken whisper, face hidden by his hair, refusing to look at Lance for even a second. ItIt was quiet for a few moments, the hall eerily still, air thick with an unseen tension.

“Fine.”

Keith’s head shot up, “What?”

“I can’t really tell you what’s wrong here so it’s better if I show you instead. Believe me, it’ll be better for the both of us.” Lance said, pushing Keith away gently before taking his wrist in a warm hand, fingers curling around his wrist in a firm grip as he dragged him away from the base.

Keith still hadn’t exactly processed what had happened yet, the warmth of Lance’s hand around his wrist distracting him more than he’d like to admit.

He only snapped out of his little trance when he realized where they were going. One of the ranger parking garages, more specifically towards Keith’s bike.

“What are you doing?” Keith asked, an eyebrow up in suspicion as he watched Lance let go of his wrist and take the spare helmet from his bike and grabbed Keith’s to pass to him.

“You said you wanted to know what was wrong right? Well we kinda have to drive there so hop to it samurai.” Lance patting the leather seat in front of him, sitting comfortably on the bike with just enough room for Keith to squeeze in the front.

Keith placed the helmet on his head, if only to hide his burning face as he sat himself on his motorcycle. He was grateful the helmet hid his face and that his jacket collar hid his neck. He was pretty sure he was flushed red down to his neck. Lance’s arms hugging tightly around his waist not helping any.

“Where to?” Keith asked over the roar of the engine.

“My place first, need to get something before we go.” Lance answered, arms growing tighter around Keith’s waist as the other revved the engine and drove out of the garage, following the taps to his waist that Lance gave to tell him where and when to turn.

They made it to Lance’s house in twenty minutes time, Lance hopping off and waiting for Keith to do the same.

Keith followed him inside, taking in the homey, lived in feel of the living space.

Lance tossed him a change of clothes, Keith giving him a puzzled look as he pointedly looked from the clothes to Lance.

“Put those on, it’ll all turn out better if you smell like me.” Lance said, rushing back I to his room to gather a few more things.

Keith’s brain short circuited at that, looking at Lance like he’d lost his mind. “What?”

“Trust me!”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Keith yelled, just loud enough for Lance to hear.

“I’ll explain later, the bathroom is right down the hall, first door to your left.” Lance answered back, voice turning muffled like he’d gone in a closet or something.

Keith tried to will his burning face away, making his way to the bathroom to change.

* * *

 

The sun was still high in the sky when they left Lance’s house, the roads having been near empty by the time Lance signaled they should turn right into a dirt path towards the beach.

Lance hopped off the bike as soon as it came to a stop, shifting from foot to foot as he waited for Keith.

The other put his helmet back on the bike, following Lance through the brush and trees, opening up to the beach. It was deserted, which was to be expected considering the rest of the county around the beach was either destroyed or log deserted at this point, debris and remnants of Kaiju bones littering the sand.

“Why did we come here Lance? What does any of this have to do with-“

Lance interrupted him with a look so serious and rarely seen on him it silenced Keith right then and there.

“Look, I don’t…I haven’t told or shown anyone this okay? You can’t tell anyone about this. Ever.” He said seriously.

“…You didn’t kill anyone did you?” Keith asked.

“What? No! That’s what you think this is about?” Lance said, a look of surprise on his face at the question asked of him.

“You’re treating this like you did kill someone, what do you expect me to think? We go to your house, you have me change clothes and we took too many back roads and detours just to get here. What else could it be?”

“It’s not about murder I promise.” Lance laughed, face turning serious once more. “But it is that serious, more even. You can’t tell anyone, not even Shiro.” Lance pleaded.

“Lance I’m pretty sure I know what it means when you say don’t tell anyone.” Keith sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

“I’m serious Keith, Hunk doesn’t even know.”

Keith’s eyes widened at that, surprise evident. Whatever secret Lance had was something big if he had kept it from Hunk. He nodded to let Lance know he understood.

Seemingly satisfied Lance led Keith down to the water, whistling sharply in a short burst of notes.

The silence stretched on, Lance sitting himself down in the sand and beckoning Keith to do the same, something the other followed through with albeit hesitantly.

It was quiet for a few moments before Keith felt brave enough to speak, only to be interrupted before he could even start by Lance.

“When I was six I almost drowned.”

That was not what Keith was expecting.

“Luckily I was saved before I could, you know, die.” He said, a bit of mirth to his voice, something that seemed out of place with the seriousness of the conversation. “But she saved me and you should’ve seen the look on her face. She was so panicked and scared, had no idea what she was doing and even at that age I could tell. She reminded me of my older sister when she had to babysit me, my niece and nephew one night. We were not in anyway helping the situation for her.” Lance laughed, recounting the memories.

“What does this have to do with anything? With this?” Keith said, gesturing to the gentle waves and silence of the beach around them.

Lance sat silent for a moment, picking up sand from the ground beside him and letting it run through his fingers to be blown gently by the breeze. “Because it’ll be easier to understand why I haven’t told anyone about her and why I’ve been blocking you out during our drifts.” He finally answered, nodding his head towards the water.

Keith followed his line of sight, eyes drawn to a dark shape approaching from the water. Said water rose in a swell until it burst, a creature of immense size half swimming half crawling into shore. Keith stood up on shaky legs, watching as the kaiju-it couldn’t have been anything else- dug it’s immensely large claws into the soft sand like butter. It’s eyes were a pulsing blue, not uncommon for it’s species. And yet it seemed way too small for it to be a full grown kaiju.

It’s head had the likeness of a hammerhead shark, it’s crown curving a bit towards the back of it’s head. The body was even more peculiar, smooth with a segmented exoskeleton that moved with more fluidity and grace than anything he’d ever seen before despite it’s large size.

“What…the fuck.” Keith whispered, jumping when he felt a hand press against his lower back. Lance was smiling, albeit sheepishly as he introduced the larger to Keith.

“Keith this is Blue, Blue this is Keith.”

The kaiju made a sound, something that seemed too human for a kaiju to make, imitating that of a questioning sound one would make after not knowing what the answer to a question was.

_Brother._

“Wha-did you hear that?” Keith asked, confusion riddled on his face.

“Yeah, that means she likes you at least. Funny, usually she-“

Lance stopped talking as the kaiju- Blue, that was her name- bent her head down towards Keith, her jaw splitting in two as she opened her mouth to give Keith her example of a kiss. Which ended with Keith on the ground covered in blue slobber from head to toe, spluttering and making sounds of disgust as Lance laughed a ways from him, having had the foresight to move away before Blue could kiss him.

He stopped laughing when Blue let him have his turn.

Then it was Keith that was laughing.

* * *

 

“So, she’s the reason you weren’t able to drift with me the past week?”

They’d all settled down somewhat, Blue curled up around them, her tail also curled protectively around them both as they watched the sun set. Keith found it weird how at ease he was around her after everything, although her saving Lance probably had something to do with it. That and the fact he was very much still alive also helped he guessed.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“But you were fine before then?”

Lance sighed, a breath hissing it through his teeth as he found the words to try and explain himself.

“You remember the last kaiju we fought?”

Keith nodded, it was pretty hard to forget any fight with a kaiju they had.

“She warned me about the second one.”

“The one that came from underground?”

“That’s the one.”

Keith’s face turned puzzled, “How?”

“She was hidden among some destroyed buildings when she warned me.” Lance explained.

“That’s how you were able to move us in time.”

Lance just nodded, leaning back against Blue's exoskeleton. “I wasn’t able to leave to check on her until today to see if she was okay.”

Keith only nodded in response, watching as Lance looked up at Blue with a small smile, the small kaiju rumbling lowly through her chest and throat.

“At least it’s not murder.” Keith muttered, making a strangled noise when Blue licked him again, Lance laughing in the background.

Now that he thought about it, murder would’ve been more ideal.


End file.
